1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope processor which carries out signal processing on an image signal generated on the basis of a captured optical image of a subject illuminated by one type of light selected from among different kinds of light and which carries out the signal processing according to the specific kind of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluorescence endoscope system which shines exciting light on tissue and captures an optical autofluorescence image from the tissue is known. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-187426 discloses that a white-light image which is an optical image of a subject illuminated by white light and a fluorescence image of a subject illuminated by exciting light are simultaneously displayed on a monitor in such a fluorescence endoscope system.
In prior fluorescence endoscope systems, color gamma correction is carried out on a white-light image signal and a fluorescence image signal, which are generated by photographing either white light or exciting light, respectively are shone on a subject. However, in prior art, because color gamma correction is carried out on both the white-light image signal and the fluorescence image signal using the same color gamma coefficient, there is a troublesome increase in color noise and/or color fading in the displayed images.